


Matchmaker

by The100xm



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100xm/pseuds/The100xm
Summary: Incantava fic in Silvia’s perspective. In which Silvia realises what is going on between Eleonora and Edoardo and gets them togheter.Kinda au-ish but yeah.Also this is my first time trying to write a fic so be kind please,comments and opinions would be highly appreciated,thank youu.





	Matchmaker

Silvia Mirabella is not stupid.

She caught that smile Eleonora had towards her phone at the Christmas party when she received a message. And she knows from who it is.  
Edoardo Incanti.  
Who else could it be from? Unless Eleonora found some guy with accent in England. But Silvia knows because she had the same smile whenever a notification involving Edoardo came on her phone.  
She can’t deny the fact that her feelings for the handsome guy aren’t gone. She thinks he’s a god cazzo.  
But when Eleonora responded with “nothing” at her question,she didn’t say anything. Not now at least.  
Everything becomes crystal clear when she sees Eleonora’s tweet. So Edoardo is texting her and she ignores him. But why? Because she doesn’t like him? Or because she’s a way too loyal friend?  
Defintely too loyal.  
There is no way that Silvia will stand in their way of being happy.  
So she dm’s him.  
A long paragraph that she’s not even sure that he’ll read. That paragraph could have been shortened with a simple question : “Do you have any feelings for Eleonora?”  
He answers sooner then she expected with a simple “Yes”.  
She stares at the message for a couple of minutes not sure what her next move is. Maybe she made a mistake. Maybe Eleonora really doesn’t like him. And before she could text something else,he says something else.  
“And i think she has feelings for me too.”  
Good.  
So they start talking. Edoardo was hosting a party at his house before the school starts again. They decided that they’re going to do something there. They didn’t knew what exactly but they thought they’ll have an idea on the moment. Hopefully.  
The entire girl squad was excited about party. The boy squad plus Niccolo also were joining them at the party. They all met up at a coffee shop to drink cappuccino and decide where they doing the pre party drinks.  
Also Silvia didn’t miss the way Eleonora reacted whenever Edoardo was mentioned by one of them.  
The villa guy’s party was five times more wild then a usual one. It was understandable of course. Last one for this break.  
The group was scattered everywhere. Sana was trying to make Fede to slow down drinking. Eva was being cornered by Federico under the stare of Giovanni who obviously was not pleased. Martino and Niccolo where excitedly making out on the couch. Elia and Luca where staring at the girls dancing in the room.  
Silvia and Eleonora were drinking and laughing in a corner of the room. Across the room Silvia saw Edoardo staring at them and making a subtle sign with his hand. She got the cue and just before she made up an excuse to leave,the cops showed up.  
Everyone,well at least the one that noticed the police, freaked out. The music was stopped and the cops were calling the party off.  
Eleonora pulled Silvia by her hand towards the exit but Silvia had other plans.  
Give me your phone so i could go outside and call the rest. I saw Sana and Fede going on the second floor earlier.”  
Without really thinking she hands Silvia the bag from her shoulder and heads towards the second floor.  
“Perfect” thought Silvia while she’s stepping out the house going to get a taxi with all of Eleonora’s belongings.  
Ele couldn’t leave. It was was too late,her brother was at a friends house,and she didn’t have enough money for a taxi. So she was stuck there.  
Silvia did her part now it was Edoardo’s turn.  
The next day,Silvia opened her Instagram and saw that Eleonora posted a blurry selfie of her and a curly head,lying in bed and she smiled.

Because Silvia Mirabella is not stupid.


End file.
